Stripped
by electric veins
Summary: After STD. What happens when Kim begins to start feeling for Shego? What about Ron? And Drakken is once again, trying to take over the world. Soon Shego and Kim find themselves feeling the backlash of a world domination plan gone wrong. KIGO.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Okay, this is my first KiGo fic, please go easy on me =) The dairy entry, is just to give you an idea of what's going on in Kim's head, what she's feeling.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Dear Diary...

I'd never thought I would be attracted to women. I always thought that I would find my prince charming, settle down have kids have the whole house with the white picket fence deal.

Yeah, having the hots for women wasn't accounted for. Not to mention finding out _after_ I confessed my love for my best friend of 16 years. When really, as it turns out is only brotherly affection. I hate teenage emotions, really, why do they have to be so hard to understand?

He is still convinced it's romantic love, when there is obviously no spark, for either of us. I think he's more in denial, wanting the perfect romance. What could be better then best friends turning into lovers? But I have hope he will snap out of it, and try to move on. I have, even though I would have rather not.

Fate, it seems, really likes to screw with me. Why else would I be suddenly lusting over my arch nemisis, a theif, Shego. The woman I kicked into a tower, and told that I hated her.

Sometimes I wish I was an animal, y'know? They don't have the restrictions of society. If they want to mate, they impress their counterpart, and then they mate, no judging or expectations, hell, the world expects me to be the perfect role model, and that doesn't include being gay.

But, unfortunately, I was not born an animal.

Occasionally I try to switch my attraction to someone else, Tara King for instance. She's attractive, kind and isn't a criminal, she's also a bit slow, but no body's perfect right?

But, that didn't work. I just could not find myself lusting for her. Then there was Zita Flores. A beauty if there ever was one, she is funny, smart and also isn't a criminal. But again, she couldn't bring out that burning desire, there was no want, no need for her.

I was even thought about trying to get myself to lust for Monique, but she's too close of a friend, it would just serve to make things awkward if I did manage to start liking her, because I'm pretty sure she's as straight as ruler, even if she did like calling me 'Girlfriend'.

I really have no idea what to do. Life is looking kind of... bleak.

Hero and Villain...

It sort of sounds like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, though I have no idea how she feels, actually I'm pretty sure she hates my guts... I did kind of kick her into an electrical tower, in the rain.

I'm hoping, that one day she might forgive me. Even if I don't forgive myself. While Shego tried to convince everyone that she's evil it's obvious (to everyone, except her) that she's not. What I did was evil. And it scared me, scared me out of my wits.

-------

Kim was home alone on a Thursday night watching TV when the doorbell rang. She groaned in annoyance at being interrupted, seeing as she was completely absorbed in the movie showing. She made her way quickly to the front door and opened it, only to be surprised to see Ron, her current boyfriend/best friend standing there, looking nervous.

"Ron..?" she asked, looking at him confused, "Why are you here.." she looked at her wrist watch, "...At 9.00pm?"

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and shifted his feet.

"Um.. I think we need to talk Kim... It-it couldn't wait." Ron avoided her eyes and moved his hand from his neck to interlace with his other one, and then fidgeted nervously. Kim was rather taken aback at not being called KP, she could obviously see this was something important. She noticed worriedly, that Rufus wasn't with him.

She stepped back and opened the door wider. "Of course, come in."

Nodding jerkily, Ron walked inside, making sure not to knock anything down on his way to the kitchen, the place he was most comfortable.

Closing the door behind him, Kim followed in awkward silence. She was really confused, her and Ron _never_ had awkward silences. She was starting to wonder... Maybe he had finally noticed how un-perfect they were for each other. It beats her having to break it off with him, she would rather it be mutual.

The two teens sat down at the kitchen table opposite one another, and avoided each others eyes. A tense couple of minutes passed before Kim spoke.

"Um... So what did you need to talk to me about?"

She could see Ron swallow, and there were beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. He was still avoiding her eyes.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." he blurted suddenly, his eyes snapping up to hers. "It's not you KP, really.. I just, there's no spark. I tried so hard to make it work y'know? I thought maybe it might eventually turn into love... But every time we kissed, it was like kissing my own sibling... I can't do it anymore.. And I'm so sorry If I hurt you Kim..."

He stopped talking when he saw her smiling at him. His face took on his normal Ron look of confusion.

"KP.. Uh, why are you smiling?"

Kim shook her head, and covered her mouth to contain a giggle trying to escape.

"I'm smiling Ron, because I'm happy you finally realized that we weren't made for each other. I worked it out not long after we started dating officially, I couldn't just tell you though, I knew you wouldn't move on if I did that. I had to let you work it out for yourself." Kim answered, a small smile now on her features. Ron only seemed to be more confused though.

"So, you knew that this day was coming? You not just saying this to make me feel better, and then have some major breakdown because your still in love with me?" he said cautiously, checking over for any signs of deciet.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Ron, you know how I am when I lie. And no... I'm not in love with you, heck I'm sorry to say I'm not even attracted to you, or any other male..."

Again, Ron looked confused.

"I'm glad your not in love with me and everything, but what do you mean your not attracted to me or any other male?" he scratched his jaw in bewilderment, trying desperately to read between the lines.

"I like girls." Kim said simply.

Ron gawked at her, mouth wide open and his eyes bulging.

"WHAT!?"

"Er... What I said.." she looked away uncomfortable, she was kicking herself, why the hell did she just blurt it out like that? God! He looked like he nearly had a heart attack.

"You mean, you like-like _girls_, as in females? With b-breasts?" he demanded, his eyes still wide. Kim rubbed her forehead and studied the kitchen table with her eyes, desperately wishing she could just disappear.

"Uh, those are the ones.." she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to quell all the thoughts about Kim going at it with another girl, the last thing he needed to do right now was start fantasizing.

"Um, KP. WOW. That's badical'.." he said, unconvincingly. Kim shot him a disbelieving look. Ron crossed his arms defensively.

"Hey! I'm no 'phobe! I really have no problem with it. Actually, it's kinda hot..." his eyes got glassy and he stopped talking, and stared unseeingly into space.

Kim reached over and slapped him in the side of the head.

"RON! _Please_ be serious.." she pleaded, frowning at him and rubbing her temples. He was such a perv..

"Ow! Alright sheesh, can't a guy catch a break here?" he whined, rubbing at the side of his head and scowling playfully. Kim rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him. She didn't know what she would do with out him, with saving the world constantly, she needed that comedic relief, she worried she might turn out like Betty Director otherwise. Completely married to her job.

"So where all good?" Kim asked wearily, eyeing Ron, who once again had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Yup, on one condition..." he smiled slyly, which still managed to look goofy. Kim gave him another weary glare and pursed her lips.

"And that is?..." she cupped her chin and leaned her elbows against the table.

Ron's smile turned into a full blown grin.

"You tell me what girl you have the hots for. Or girls." he waggled his eyebrows. Kim screwed up her face and clenched her eyes closed.

"...." she opened one eye slowly too see if he heard.

Ron's grin widened, "I couldn't quite hear that.."

"Shego.." she mumbled, slightly louder.

A choking, hacking noise came from Ron as he tried to not choke on his own saliva. He definitely was not expecting _that. _Kim jumped out of her seat, ran around to his side of the table, and started thumping him in the back, until he could breath clearly.

"Please," cough, "Tell me," cough-hack, "That I'm hearing things."

"Nope," she sighed, walking around and sitting back down opposite her shocked best friend.

"We're talking about the same Shego right? The green, fire-wielding villain... Wanted in what? 11 countries, and works for a guy that constantly plots to take over the world.."

Kim gave a half-smile.

"The one and only." she crossed her arms on the table and gently laid her head down, feeling suddenly fatigued.

"Kim... You-I thought.." he rubbed his neck again, it was a nervous habit of his, "I thought you hated her, what with the way you kicked her into that tower and all.."

When Kim looked up, Ron was stunned to see tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I will regret that for the rest of life Ron... I never wanted to hurt her so badly, I just wanted to make her feel how I felt..." Kim choked, tears streaked down her face, though not marring her features, only serving to make her look more beautiful.

"Turns out, she didn't even know about Drakken's plan. I will never forgive myself for what I did, but I can always spend the rest of my life making up for it, if she'll let me."

Ron stretched his arm towards her and softly grasped her chin, looking closely into her eyes, he wiped the tears gently away with his thumb.

"Your really serious about this aren't you?" he whispered, his own voice now slightly gritty with emotion, "Do you love her?"

Kim smiled, a real genuine smile, even with the tears still shining in her eyes.

"No," she answered. "But I could."

-------

When Ron left that night, he finally let his own tears fall.

He was, it seemed, a convincing liar. Because him_ not_ loving Kim, was the most horrible lie.

Ron, while he was mostly oblivious to everything else to do with romance, he knew Kim like no one else, and he knew that she was un-happy being with him.

He didn't care who she was with... Just as long as she was happy...

And he wasn't the key to her happiness.

* * *

**End Notes:** Please R&R, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Alright, lets see how Shego reacts when Kim turns up to foil Drakken once again, oh and this is where everything takes a turn for the worst... *Smirk*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

-Next Day-

Kim woke slowly from her sleep, groggy and tired. It wasn't exactly the most relaxing sleep. It seems talking about Shego last night brought back bad memories, which it seemed, decided to haunt her in her sleep.

She couldn't get the picture of Shego with all those volts of electricity going through her out of her head, she couldn't help but be relieved the green skinned woman had her powers, because there was no way any average human could have survived that ordeal. The scream she let out, still haunted her.

Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, Kim quickly got out of bed, checked the time and decided to have a shower; she had plenty of time before she had to go to school.

-------

She was sitting in the cafeteria with Ron and Monique, who were debating over his style of clothes, and how he really needed to freshen up his wardrobe.

"Mon, this is _classic_. The Ron-man is looking HAWT! Am I right?"

Kim and Monique exchanged looks and started laughing, causing Ron to do his own imitation of the Puppy-Dog Pout. It wasn't nearly as good as Kims, but it still worked to an extent.

"Yeah, Ron.. You look completely spankin'.." she coughed and looked away, still smiling.

Monique unlike Kim, didn't give in so easily.

"Don't lie to him! And Girlfriend, you can't talk! All you do is run around in that tank and DEGMS on those pant's!" she exclaimed, waving at the blue three quarter pants. (Don't even get me started.)

Both Ron and Kim gave the dark skinned girl flat looks and she rolled her eyes and huffed, dropping the conversation... for now.

"So, did you two break up?" she asked randomly, making Ron choke once again on his food and for Kim to look away uncomfortably.

After a few moments of awkward silence Ron finally spoke up.

"Yeah... We both agreed that it was too awk-weird, seems we confused romantic love for platonic love." he winced, though it was unnoticed by Kim, seeing as she was still looking away, but Monique saw it and gave Ron a stern look, obviously communicating that they would talk about it later, in private.

"You know, Bonnie's going to have a field day with this..."

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep.

Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken has stolen the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, _again_." Wade, huffed. Obviously the child super-genius was half annoyed and half insulted at the cerulean's constant hare-brained schemes. He couldn't even come up with something original!

Kim allowed a slight smile, but on the inside her emotions were raging. If she went to get Drakken there was no doubt Shego would be there, and while she wanted to see the green skinned thief, she was also hesitant, because this was the first mission involving them since the 'Diablo Incident'. She wasn't sure how Shego would react.

Sighing, she nodded to Wade.

"On our way." shutting off her Kimmunicator she turned to Ron.

"Looks like we got some plan foiling to do." she sighed.

Ron grinned, "Boo-yah! No Mr. Barkin for the rest of the day, let me guess, Drakken?"

Kim grimaced, "Yep."

---------

Shego was lounging comfortably on a sofa in one of Drakken's time-share liars, reading a magazine and trying to tune out Drakken's high-whiny voice, which was increasingly getting on her nerves. She had half a mind to gag him, just so he would shut the hell up.

"And she just thinks she's all that! I'll show her! Kim Possible will be no more once I accomplish my plan, With this PDVI she will be lost in some alternate universe, and some other poor soul will have to deal with her, and without Kim Possible, the world will be mine!" he finished his dramatic speech with the cliche evil-maniac laugh.

"Muah-ha-hah-hahah - SHEGO? Are you listening to me!?" he demanded, glaring his beady little black eyes, and pouting slightly.

Shego didn't look up from her magazine, but shifted slightly, causing a round of pain to sear through her muscles. She still hadn't fully recovered from having 100000 volts of electricity try to fry her to a crisp.

Still ignoring him, Shego continued to read. It wasn't until she tried to remember what he was planning to do to the goody-cheerleader that she realized he was re-using one of his old idea's.

"Dr. D, didn't you already try to off Kimmie with this PDV-thingy?" she enquired, her eyes peering over her magazine to look at the cerulean man, who was smiling gleefully and looking just about to burst into song. She frowned, she wouldn't put it past him to actually burst in to song, everyone knew Drakken had some weird karaoke fetish, she had a headache already, she really didn't need the idiot making it worse.

"Yes, I admit it is _very_ similar. But with this new plan, there is no way Kim Possible will prevail! Muah-haha-" he was cut of mid-laugh by an irritated Shego.

"Tell me again, what is the plan exactly? You know, I never really noticed, but you are good at waffling on about bullshit and never actually explaining what your planning.." she gave him a narrow-eyed look. "It took a goddamn kick into a falling electrified tower for me to realize, so talk fast, and don't try to weasel out of it."

Drakken shifted nervously, scratching behind his ear, he began to speak, "Well, uh.. You see - "

"Spit it out already." Shego growled, igniting one hand. Causing Drakken's eyes to widened.

"I-was-going-to-hit-her-with-the-PDVI.." he said in one breath, taking in another deep lungful of air he started speaking again, his eyes glued fearfully too his assistants green-plasma glowing fist. "But-if-I-missed-I-was-going-to-activate-the-liar-destruction-mechanism-and-escape-through-an-exit-only-I-knew-of..."

Shego took a deep breath to calm herself, so she wouldn't melt the imbecile in front of her. She was practically shaking from anger.

"It actually a pretty good plan.." she said through clenched teeth, causing the cerulean scientists chest to swell in pride and a cocky grin to overtake his features.

"Yes, yes I know. But I AM an evil genius. One should expect these kinds of brilliant plans.." he boasted, his grin getting wider.

Eyebrow twitching, Shego then continued. "Only one problem though, Doc... YOU SEEMED TO FORGET THAT I WOULD BE STUCK IN HERE TO DIE AS WELL!" she snarled advancing on him, "You better run, Momma's boy, or your going to be deep-fried and fed to the Henchmen!"

Squeaking in fright, Drakken dodged just in time to avoid being burned severely by a bright green orb of plasma. He ran quickly towards the labs exit but was stopped in his tracks when Shego managed to get in front of him and put out her arm, effectively hitting him in the neck and causing him to land on his back.

Extinguishing her plasma, Shego bent down and grabbed Drakken by the collar of his shirt, bring his face inches from her own.

"Look here Dr. Dumbass. I've overlooked your stupidity and insanity for I-don't-know-how-long, but this is the straw that broke the camels back. Consider this my two weeks resignation notice -"

Bringing her hand to his face, she ignited her plasma, leaving Drakken with a third-degree burn in the shape of a slender hand on his right cheek. Shego was about to knock out the whimpering mass of scientist, when her not-so-favorite teen hero decided to drop in.

"Give it up Drakken! Please step away from the - " Kim cut of mid-sentence when she noticed Shego and Drakken's position, and more importantly, the hand sized burn on Drakken's face.

"Shego? Drakken? What did you do to his face!?" she exclaimed, just as her trustworthy sidekick, Ron Stoppable fell out of the air duct, pants down to his ankles.

"Sorry, KP. Pant's got - WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" Ron yelled, clumsily pulling up his pants while trying to not take his eyes off the scene. Jesus, he always thought that one day Shego might snap and actually kill Drakken, but he didn't think it would be so soon!

"Princess, Buffoon." she nodded amicably, as though the two globe-trotting teens where some old friends she saw while crossing the street. "I've got little Drewbie here handled, you be on your way now. Unless Pumpkin wants to finish the job and actually kill me?"

Kim winced, and averted her eyes, feeling a deep pang of regret in her chest. The venomous words really hit home, but she didn't want Shego to know that, seeing as it was obvious the green-skinned woman was still majorly tweaked about it. But, Kim still had an obligation to the law, just because she grew feelings for the thief, didn't mean she was pardoned, she was wanted in 11 countries after all.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't thinking clearly!" Kim defended weakly, still fighting tears. "But, your still a wanted criminal, I have to take you in. I suggest you stand down Shego, come peacefully and nobody else will be hurt.."

Momentarily forgetting that Drakken was still conscious, Shego dropped the cerulean man and instead strode up to Kim, standing inches from the teen and glaring furiously. Kim nearly got lost in those swirling pools of fury, and she knew then and there that this woman would be able to undo her with one look.

"Didn't mean to hurt me huh, Kimmie?" she sneered, clenching her fists. "Maybe you didn't _mean_ to, but you did. And I'm the one that has to pay the consequences, I still have nightmares about that night princess, every time I close my eyes I feel the electricity flowing through me... You have no idea what that's like.."

Kim now had tears running down her cheeks and had her arms wrapped around her mid-section in a self-hug, trying to not breakdown completely.

"I-I'm so sorry, Shego.." she whispered, her glassy olive-eyes locked with Shego's furious emerald ones. "I will do anything.. _anything_ to make up for it.."

Shego, while inwardly taken aback at the sincerity, kept her furious facade, though she was starting to feel a little guilty. Kim was obvious broke up about it, and had she been in Kim's place, she was sure she wouldn't have been nearly as distraught. She'd tried to off Kim many times at first, but eventually she'd built a grudging respect for the little cheerleader, but overall liked having a competent opponent. She almost saw fighting Kimmie as like a regular sparring session.

That, was why she was so furious though, she thought that respect was mutual, and it was obvious she wasn't trying to kill the teen-hero, so why did Kim try to kill her? Personally she saw it as crossing that invisible line that they had both silently agreed on.

Ron, was watching the two girls intently, just in case Shego decided to go all out for revenge, when he noticed that Drakken had somehow snuck up to the PDVI and was silently aiming it towards the two women, panicking, Ron started to head for the mad scientist, intent on stopping him. He was feet from the machine when Drakken pushed down on a button, a twisted smile on his face.

"KIM! LOOK OUT!" he screamed, just as a beam of blue light shot out of the laser scope and encased both girls. One moment of shock registered on both their features before they disappeared into thin air.

"No one, not even Shego will hurt me again! MUAH-HAHAH." Drakken cackled, just before Ron sprinted up to the machine and grabbed Drakken by the collar of his jacket, a position the blue man was starting to find familiar.

"Buffoon! What are you -"

"GET KIM BACK!" Ron boomed, slamming the other man painfully against the brick wall with an unknown strength. His eyes started to glow white and the boy's grip tightened painfully.

Half-choking Drakken tried to reply, only it turned into a gasping wail, "I-gasp-can't it's-gasp-irreversible!"

"FIND AWAY THEN, AND FAST!" the blonde boy snarled, Drakken nodded fearfully, scared for his life. Suddenly he was dropped to the floor and the mad scientist started to massage at his throat, gulping in lung-fulls of air.

"You will do it Drakken, or I will _kill _you.." Ron growled, eyes still glowing, "That's not a threat, it's a promise. I'm taking you to Kim's parents, and your going to help them get her back."

"O-okay.." Drakken whimpered, standing up slowly, Ron then pulled him out of the lair. His destination; the Possible home.

-------

"Ron? Where's Kimmie-cub? And who's that?" Dr. James Possible, scratched his head in bewilderment as he stared at the blonde teenage boy standing on his doorstep, holding onto the arm of a cerulean man with reseeding black hair in a pony tail and a scar underneath his eye, obviously wincing from the strong grip Ron had on him. James couldn't help but notice that the blue man looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place him, he also noticed he had a serious burn on his right cheek.

"I think we need to go inside, is Mrs Dr. P here?" Ron said, trying to be polite and not freak out the overprotective father.

James gave him a narrowed-eyed look, but nodded and led them into the living room, where Dr. Anne Possible was watching TV. Anne looked up at them as they walked in, seeing the solemn look on their daughters best friends face and the unusual blue man with a burn in the shape of hand on his cheek that was being pulled along behind him, she started to feel a sense of dread, she new Ron would never leave Kim alone on a mission...

"I think you should sit down, sir." Ron said, looking at James.

James furrowed his brow, but nodded. Sitting down he cast a worried glance over to his wife, Anne who was also worried, grabbed his hand and the two parents turned their attention to Ron.

"Ronald, what is this all about?"

Ron swallowed and clenched his jaw.

"Do you know how to get someone one back, once they have been sent to an alternate universe using the Pans Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" he watched as James previously worried eyes turned hard, and an angry flush started to creep over the aged mans features. While Anne's mouth had dropped, she was still trying to keep her head, she like Kim, was good at keeping focus in stressful situations. She wasn't one of the worlds best neurosurgeons for nothing.

"I'm guessing Kimmie had had a run in with this device?" she asked calmly, though her hand was squeezing James in a death-grip, that was the only sign of anxiousness the red-haired woman showed.

"Yes," Ron nodded, eyes hard as well. He then pushed the cerulean scientist he was grasping forward "And this is Dr. Drakken, the man that did it."

"Er.. my real name is Andrew Lipsky." Drakken pipped in, scared out of his wits by the glare he was receiving, now by both of the Possible parents. Before anyone could react, James sent out a fierce right-hook, causing the Drakken to fall to the ground.

"Been a long time, huh? James." Drakken said, spitting out a blood and rubbing his saw jaw as he stood up once again. He was starting to consider learning how to defend himself, what with all these people out to hurt him these days.

"Drew," James spat. "I should have known you would have been the one behind this, insane bastard I'll KILL YOU!" he roared, rushing at the other man, who was quick to cower behind Ron.

Ron, seeing that all this fighting was doing nothing to get the woman he loved back, grabbed James forcefully and got him to sit down back on the couch, next to Anne, who was reaching over to grab their home phone off the hook.

"Calm down," Ron said calmly, to both Drakken and James. "You two squabbling isn't going to get Kim back."

All three men stared at each other in silence until Anne's started talking.

"Yes, is this Betty Director?" she paused, and all eyes turned to the older redhead. "This is Dr. Anne Possible, Betty. I'm afraid I need a favor..."

* * *

**End Notes: **Okay! there is the second chapter... Shego and Kim, lost in an alternate realty together! I know, I know, its a common plot, but I'm hoping to add a few interesting twists! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Hi, I am so sorry for the long wait! I had half this chapter written and then my keyboard broke =[ I attempted to write with the on-screen keyboard, but that took me forever just to do a sentence. So, my Daddy bought me a new computer.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing!

* * *

Both women hit the ground heavily, as they appeared out of practically nowhere. Had anyone been watching, they would have thought they were seeing things. As luck would have it, there was a fierce storm currently tearing at whatever alternate universe they had been brought to, the two girls were currently being showered heavily by cold droplets of rain, the ground they were laying on was muddy and Kim and Shego quickly realized how filthy they now where, and that these were the only clothes they had in this universe, and they had no money.

They second problem wasn't so much of a concern for Shego, she was a master thief, she didn't need money to get what she wanted.

Rolling over on to her back, Kim looked over to where Shego was laying about a foot away, a tense expression on her face.

"Shego..?" she called, her eyes widened as Shego turned her head towards her. The raven-haired woman's eyes were full of pain; it brought Kim back to the night of the 'Diablo Incident'. That scream...

Kim then focused again and realized that scream was not only in her thoughts, Shego was screaming like she was burning alive, or more accurately being electrocuted alive. Her back arched and her teeth grinded together harshly. Kim was in a panic as she crawled over to the other woman.

Shego writhed in the muddy ground, she could feel herself sweating and her hands lit up because of the excruciating pain, she couldn't control her powers. It felt as though she was going through that night again, that she was getting kicked into the tower once again...

-------

_"Do you know what I really hate?" Kim asked, her eyes blazing with fury and her mouth set in a snarl. There were no tears glistening in her eyes as she glared at her green-skinned nemesis, they were both standing in the mud, Kim was shivering slightly as the rain continued to pour down, but she couldn't feel it, all she could feel was the blinding, white hot rage that was consuming her. Even her thoughts were incoherent._

_Shego smirked, her eyes taunting, mocking Kim for all she was worth. Shego decided to answer, "That your date melted?" Her smirk widened as she noticed Kim's eyes increase in fury, but then she started to feel a slight inkling fear, she couldn't see her princess in those eyes, it was like it was someone else._

_"No," Kim smiled, it was a bittersweet smile, that quickly turned into a sadistic one, "You."_

_Shego felt something undefinable as Kim spoke those words, right now Shego couldn't say the Kimmie didn't hate her, but she knew somehow that this wasn't her Kimmie. She was so lost in her thoughts and feelings that she didn't see the kick coming, and didn't have enough time to block._

_She felt herself flying through they air backwards, and she started to feel serene, until her back connected painfully with something, and she stuck to it, her feet not touching the ground._

_It took her a moment to feel the pain, but when she did, she let out a loud bloodcurdling scream. The only time she had felt so much pain was when the comet hit and her plasma was intergrating with her body, making her blood boil in her veins. But at the moment she couldn't even think, she couldn't see or smell or hear. All she could do is feel, feel as 1000s of vaults of electricty continued to run through her body, over and over again, her feet weren't touching the ground, so there was nothing to make it stop._

_She managed to snap her eyes open again, only to see her Kimmie, wait not her Kimmie, standing in the distance. A sardonic smirk painted onto her features._

_All Shego could think at that moment, was that she had lost her Kimmie. Once her eyes closed, she welcomed the blackness that pulled her into unconciousness._

_-------_

Shego snapped herself from the painful memory, and found the pain had finally passed, she saw a blurry figure leaning over her and when she could make it out she saw Kim looking down at her in concern, looking close to tears.

"Oh my god," Her voice broke and she continued in a whisper, "What happened Shego?... I haven't heard you scream like that since.. t-that night."

Shego managed to put a smirk on her face, but she winced slightly as she moved to sit up. Feeling the aching muscles protesting, she frowned. It was the worst bout of phantom pain she had ever had. She occasionally went into a type of seizure that were similar, but the pain was never that intense, this one was almost like she was back to that night, in the rain and pinned to the tower.

"Phantom pain, Princess." she drawled, her eyes watching Kim as the other girl seemed to be once again holding back tears. "Kimmie, I think you've done enough blubbering tonight. This is the price I pay for that night, yours is living in constant regret. I think it's actually a pretty even deal. The pain will fade, its just because it's been so soon, I'm not meant to strain myself - Doctor's orders, and no not Dr. Dumbass either."

Kim closed her eyes and wiped at them, letting a weary smile cross her face she opened her eyes and looked at Shego with a curious expression.

Shego gave her a disgruntled look, she'd never been a fan of staring, and it really got on her nerves, seeing as she was green and could shoot plasma from her hands she tended to get a lot of stares, but when she was younger, she used to be teased mercilessly for being what she was. She got over it though, she had been through the whole angst-y teenage business and did not wish to do it again.

"What?" she barked, frowning at the other girl, Kim looked surprised, but didn't stop her staring.

"What we're you doing to Drakken? He looked pretty beat up when we got there..." Kim said, eyeing Shego, she really was curious. She had seen Shego get angry at Drakken before, because even the most tolerant of people wouldn't be able to handle Drakken 24/7 without getting tweaked, but the redhead had never seen Shego like that, she looked almost murderous.

A scowl formed on Shego's face as she looked away. Just as Kim thought for a moment she wouldn't answer but then the raven-haired woman spoke.

"He was rambling about his taking over the world like usual," Shego looked at Kim and they both rolled their eyes at the blue mans predictability, "And I realized that the reason I went through all that pain with the Erik thing was because I wasn't clued into what was going on, so I demanded to know."

Kim nodded for her to continue. Cringing slightly when Shego mentioned Erik, she felt incredibly stupid now, she had convinced herself she was in love with him, and when she found out he wasn't real, she went on a rampage and hurt the one woman she realized now that she could possibly have a lasting relationship with. But she'd managed to shoot that idea all to hell, and Kim thought it was very improbable that Shego would forgive her, Kim was sure she wouldn't if she had to live through that, and more, if the episode the green-skinned woman had earlier was any indication to what Shego had to deal with.

"Anyway, I threatened him with plasma and he blurted out that he was going to hit you with that PDV-whatever thing, and then if that didn't work he was going to hit the Liar Destruct button, and then escape in an exit only he knew of. Seems the dolt didn't care much for keeping _any_ of us around."

Kim's mouth hung open as she listened to Shego. She couldn't believe Drakken would do something like that... She'd always thought he was relatively harmless, and a bit immature, but that... it was evil. Shego had been with Drakken as long as Kim could remember, always saving him, breaking him out of jail, when she could probably get paid a lot more with someone else.

"That's.. didn't he always go on and on about you two being an Evil Family, or something as equally ridiculous?" Kim asked, baffled.

Shego nodded and laughed a bit.. Then she realized what she was doing she stopped. She couldn't be laughing with the good-goody cheerleader... It was wrong! They had a grudging respect, yes, but they weren't meant to get along.. Shego couldn't comprehend it.

"Uh, princess. Do you happen to know where we are?" Shego asked abruptly, looking around and still feeling the heavy droplets of water pelting down on her, she wasn't to worried about being cold, since her powers protected her from things like hypothermia, but Kimmie was a different story.

Not that she cared or anything. Shego just didn't want to be left to fend alone in some fucked up alternate world. Well, that's what she told herself anyway.

"Kim?" she asked when she noticed the girl didn't answer, "You're going to freeze ya know, and I don't exactly want to be left alone... Whether you like it or not were stuck with each other, and I don't want you to catch a cold or something..." Shego frowned when she realized what she was saying, it almost sounded like… _concern._ She felt a disgust at herself, this girl had put her through hell and back, why the hell should she feel concerned for the little cheerleader?

Kim who had been sitting quietly, lost in her own thoughts shot up at the sound of the green-skinned thief's sultry voice, a shiver ran through her body, she thought it was just some weird, lusty feeling but then she shivered again and noticed how freezing she was, sitting in the mud. In the middle of know where. All she had on was her mission gear, nothing to keep her warm in these conditions.

"Fuck," she hissed in a rare show of coarse language, not something frequented by the teenaged-heroine, she was not one that liked to swear. "All I have is these," she gestured to her soaked clothes, "I haven't even got a jacket, and by the looks of it where in the middle of some paddock, it's too clear of flora to be anything else."

Shego nodded and thought for a minute. "Have you checked that blue gadget or something? Just to see if where not actually in some alternate realty, because there's a chance Dr. D could have fucked up his plan like always and accidently just teleported us somewhere, we could still be in our universe."

Shego was usually the kind of person to look at the glass half-empty; she was surprised at what she said, because it sounded more like something that would come out of Kim's mouth.

Kim shook her head and mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that sooner, quickly getting out the Kimmunicator she powered it up and watched the screen hopefully, praying to whatever deity out there that Wades face would appear.

It seemed her praying was useless, as all it showed was a small box, declaring 'No Signal'.

"Nothing." she looked up at Shego, feeling her hope leave her.

The whole situation suddenly really started to sink in to the teenage-heroine; they were really stuck in some other world. Kim was struggling with all her feelings once again, she was trying desperately not to cry, because she knew that it didn't help and would just serve to anger her green-skinned companion.

Shego could see that Kim was starting to relize they were really stuck, and there was really nothing either of them could do to get themselves back. She felt that alien-concerned feeling rise up inside of her when she realized that Kim was trying not to cry. Shego instantly squashed it down and determinedly ignored it. She would analyze that bullshit later; right now she was more worried about finding some shelter.

"Uh, Kimmie while sitting out in the rain is great and all, I think we should probably start looking around for somewhere to sleep, preferably, a house." Shego piped up, looking over at where Kim was laying on her back, her eyes were closed and she couldn't make out tears because of the rain, but she was sure the teenager was crying.

"I think," Kim sniffed, "That's a good idea, which way to you think we should go?"

Shego stood up, wincing and then shrugged, having no clue what to do in a situation such as this. She was just the hired help, the muscle for Drakken, "Weren't you one of those, Pixie Scouts when you were a kid? They taught you all that survival shit didn't they?"

Kim grimaced and blushed, "How did you know?"

Shego grinned, her enhanced eye-sight picking up on the light pink tinting to her companions cheeks. "You just strike me as the type, Princess."

Kim looked up, her eyes were intense and Shego didn't know what emotion was showing in the younger girls eyes, but she found herself wanting to find out, she was struck with the sudden, completely confusing urge to ravish the red-haired teenager, she found her eyes roaming over the teenager's scantily-clad body, suddenly glad it was raining.

_Mine._

The possessive growl in her thoughts shocked Shego and she hid her eyes from the cheerleader and silently screamed to herself in her thoughts.

_What the fuck? Did I just get all possessive over Kimmie? _

Shaking her head, she decided to worry about it later; she needed to get out of this rain, now. Reaching towards Kimmie she held out her hand and she did something she hadn't done in a while; she smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a mischievous grin, it was small and faint but also completely genuine, and that was something rare for the statuesque villainess.

Kim took her hand and ended up being pulled within inches of the other woman, her heart sped up and their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, before Shego turned, her hair then hitting Kim in the face, making her breath in the raven-haired woman's exotic scent.

Temporarily lost in her senses, Kim then shook her head and quickly followed after Shego, while she was upset that she'd been taken to some other world, but beneath that was a little thrill that came with all her new adventures.

She just reminded herself; _I can do anything…_

* * *

**End Notes:** Well there it is folks; I wonder what's going to happen next? Review and the quicker you'll find out!


	4. I'm sorry

Hey guys, sucks to say - I wont be updating any of my stories for a long while; seeing as I've broken my laptop. Parents are pissed, so I don't know when I'll be back on here. My sincere apologies to anyone following my fics, I'll be back as soon as I can - I promise.

-MyViolentDelights.


End file.
